Leader's Symphony
by Kumikoneko
Summary: "Ma vie est une musique, une mélodie basée sur les battements de mon cœur..." Un ange n'aime qu'une fois, on le sais. Mais un ange sans ailes peut-il rompre le mythe? Fic SuJu.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kumikoneko

Disclaimer : Fanfics sur les SuJu.

Comme d'habitude, ce ne sont pas les pairing habituels qui me passionne mais bon ^^

Donc les couple sont : Kangin x Leeteuk puis Siwon x Leeteuk …

Personnage surement OOC parce ma passion pour eux est assez récente ce qui expliquera que certains faits ne collent pas à la réalité.

Excusez moi aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^

Les dialogues sont : -…

Les pensées sont _en italiques_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Leader'Symphony. **

OoO

**Prologue :**

_Ma vie est une musique, une mélodie basée sur les battements de mon cœur. Elle est souvent joyeuse, me donnant envie de danser, parfois triste et je ne peux retenir mes larmes ou confuse car je ne suis pas plus intelligent qu'un autre et qu'il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas. _

_Mais la musique ne s'arrête jamais. Elle est la preuve que je suis vivant. _

_Et pourtant…._

_Aujourd'hui, je meurs. Je sens mon cœur saigner, le temps s'arrêter et la chaleur de mon corps me quitter. C'est bien ça la mort, non ? _

_Alors, pourquoi la mélodie ne suis t'elle pas le scénario. Au lieu de ralentir, elle s'affole, elle hurle. Elle est en colère, elle est triste, elle est confuse mais pas joyeuse. Elle ne ralentit pas, elle se maintient en vie alors que je me sens mourir. _

_Pourquoi…._

-Pourquoi….

Kangin se retourne pour me dévisager, inquiet.

-Tu as dis quelque chose mon ange ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui et je le vois tendre une main vers mon visage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle touche ma joue que je me rencontre que je pleure.

Il soupire et quitte son lit pour venir sur le mien. Doucement, il me prend dans ses bras et nous nous allongeons lentement.

-Pourquoi….

Il soupire

-Teukie…

Oui pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que je t'ai aimé au premier regard, que j'ai pardonné toutes tes erreurs, que je me suis donné à toi au risque de perdre ce groupe qui m'est si cher. Ce groupe à qui je n'ai pas hésité à mentir pour cacher cette relation, m'en inventant une liaison avec Yoona faisant d'elle ma complice…. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à détruire tout ce pour quoi je me bats ? A nous détruire ? A ME détruire….

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais, non ! J'ai fais trop de conneries pour être pardonné aussi facilement. Teukie, je ne pars pas indéfiniment ! Deux ans ! Ca passera vite, j'en suis sûr. Je reviendrai près de toi, sois en sûr !

- Tu ne seras plus toi.

Ce n'était pas un reproche mais une simple constatation. Kangin ne sera plus le même. Il sera plus mature et peut-être plus sombre. Contrairement à moi, qui n'aurait pas changé.

Un doux baiser me sort de mes pensées et je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon aimé. Et ce que j'y vis fit redoubler mes pleurs.

Je savais désormais ce qui allait se passer. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne le serai jamais.

Cette nuit, nous nous sommes aimé une dernière fois et aucun mot ne franchit nos lèvres. Seul nos regards désespérément ancré l'un dans l'autre mêlant des promesses et des excuses muettes. Il savait ! Il avait toujours su ! Je ne supporterai pas ces deux prochaines années sans lui. Il le savait. Et il savait aussi ce qu'il devait faire.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que la vérité me heurta.

Entre lui et moi, c'était fini.

Cet adieu muet de cette nuit…

Il partait….

Il ne reviendra pas… plus vers moi, en tout cas.

Il me demande de l'oublier, de vivre ses deux ans sans lui, pour ne plus souffrir….

Il partait….

Mon cœur saignait….

Et, à travers mes larmes je souriais….

_Ma vie est une musique, une mélodie basée sur les battements de mon cœur. Elle est souvent joyeuse, me donnant envie de danser, parfois triste et je ne peux retenir mes larmes ou confuse car je ne suis pas plus intelligent qu'un autre et qu'il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas. _

_Mais la musique ne s'arrête jamais. Elle est la preuve que je suis vivant. _

_Et ces deux ans, je les vivrais pour toi, pour tout ce que tu louperas. _

_Parce que je ne suis pas prêt ! Je ne serai jamais prêt à te laisser ! _

OoO

Voilà, c'est un prologue, c'est court mais le prochain est plus long.

Donnez-moi votre avis svp. ^^

Kumikoneko


	2. Chapter 2

**Leader'Symphony. **

OoO

**1) Habitude : **

_Il fut un temps où ma vie était une jolie musique, un de ses hymne à la vie que chaque être humain se doit de vénérer, car cela signifie qu'il est vivant. Il fut un temps où cette musique m'emportait vers l'avenir sans peur, en toute confiance. Elle se mêlait souvent à d'autres, se transformant en un véritable concerto, preuve que e vivait en harmonie avec les autres. Mais aucune autre mélodie ne s'harmonisait mieux que la tienne. Elle était une partie de moi, celle qui me faisait vibrer. C'était il y a longtemps. _

_Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus là. Il n'y a plus de musique, plus d'harmonie, plus de vibration…plus de vie._

_Les autres me surprennent souvent à fredonner une mélodie qu'ils ne connaissent, cette ritournelle qui nous unissait secrètement. Celle que je garderai à tout jamais dans le cœur. _

_Le refrain qui m'habite aujourd'hui est lent, monotone, répétitif…_

_Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mon premier réflexe est de rechercher ta présence à mes cotés. _

_Le deuxième, de soupirer en me rappelant que tu n'es plus là. _

_Le troisième est d'ouvrir les yeux et de me lever sans même regarder l'heure. _

_L'heure ne change jamais, je me réveille toujours au même moment, a cette heure de ce dernier je t'aime que tu à prononcé avant de me serrer dans tes bras et de t'endormir alors que je te perdais. _

_Je sais qu'il est exactement quatre heure trente-huit. Je sais que les autres dorment encore. _

_Mais comme d'habitude, je vais me lever, descendre au salon et bosser sur je-ne-sais-quel-projet que je pourrais pourtant aisément faire en journée. _

_Je pourrais rester ici, bien au chaud mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? _

_Sur ma table de nuit, il y a une photo retournée. Je sais ce qu'elle représente : le groupe soudé, uni à treize. _

_Nous ne sommes plus que dix, désormais. _

_KiBum, HanGen… toi. _

_Autant d'abandons qui me brisent… qui NOUS brisent !_

_Le sais-tu, te rends-tu comptes que tes enfants souffrent aussi ? _

_Cette photo est douloureuse. _

_Les souvenirs sont douloureux…._

LeeTeuk descendit l'escalier et passa dans le dressing chercher son sac avant de passer dans le salon et de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il alluma la télé et chercha une chaine musicale pour en faire un bruit de font. Il ne voulait en aucun cas réveiller les autres. Il sortit de son sac un cahier et se mit à fixer une page à moitié griffonnée. Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'une mélodie ne franchisse ses lèvres et que le stylo ne trace la preuve de son amour et de son mal-être, cette mélodie secrète qu'il ne partageait avec personne.

Il était là, dans son monde, plus rien ne l'entourait, plus rien ne comptait. Son rôle de leader, il ne le prendrait qu'à partir de six heures, pas avant. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne sentit pas le regard triste posé sur lui.

YeSung s'était réveillé en sursaut suite à l'attaque surprise de son compagnon de chambre.

Il regarda Ryeowook, interdit alors que celui-ci se rendormait en maugréant.

Le plus vieux sourit, comprenant de quoi il retournait. Pour que son ami soit de si mauvaise humeur, il avait encore du crier des insultes vis-à-vis de LUI. Il regarda la couverture et ne fut pas surprit d'y trouver un des deux oreillers de son cadet. Il éclata de rire provoquant un nouveau grognement du lit voisin et il se leva lentement, replaçant gentiment l'oreiller à sa place avant de descendre se chercher un verre d'eau.

Il s'étonna à peine de voir de la lumière dans le salon, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait s'y trouver. Il passa dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit et fouilla cinq bonnes minutes dans les armoires avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire. Il s'activa discrètement encore dix bonnes minutes avant de prendre la direction du salon, son chef-d'œuvre entre les mains. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et embrassa la scène du regard.

Son leader chantonnait, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, fixant le vide, son cahier sur ses genoux, le stylo le frappant en rythme. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il composait une nouvelle chanson. Presque. Sauf que cette mélodie là, YeSung la connaissait presque par cœur, a force de l'entendre depuis six mois. Bien sur, il n'avait posé aucune question. Il avait juste compris, d'instinct.

Il soupira doucement et s'approcha.

Leeteuk était bien, dans un monde ou il ne souffrait pas, ou sa mélodie régnait en maitre. Ce n'était pas la réalité, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'un jour, il risquait de ne pas revenir, de se laisser aller à cette douce folie. Mais quelque chose vint perturber ce doux rêve éveillé. Une délicieuse odeur de … chocolat ?

Il cligna des yeux et loucha sur la tasse de chocolat fumante rehaussé de crème fouettée et de pépite de chocolat à deux centimètres de son nez. Relevant les yeux, il rencontra le regard malicieux de son ami. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de prendre la tasse entre ses mains.

-Merci. Tu ne dors plus ?

-Ma vulgarité me perdra. Répondit le plus jeune en prenant place au cotés de son ami.

Le leader sourit, ayant comprit et plaignant silencieusement l'éternel Maknae.

-Et toi, que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?

-Mhhh pas grands choses, je m'ennuie. Je ne sais pas dormir.

Une demi-vérité et YeSung le sait aussi.

-Très bon chocolat chaud, RyeoWook à bien fait de t'apprendre.

-Tu détourne la conversation.

LeeTeuk souffla.

-Je rattraperai ma nuit demain, je fini tôt, je ne vais pas à la Sukira.

-… Et les autres nuits ? Tu les rattrapes comment ?

Nouveau soupire

-YeSung….

Mais ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de son ainé.

-J'aime quand tu t'apprêtes à me prendre pour un con, tu sais ? ET le pire, c'est que je suis persuadé que tu crois dur comme fer aux conneries que tu nous racontes.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère et son regard restait bienveillant quoique un peu triste.

Et c'était le seul que LeeTeuk tolérait sur lui.

Contrairement à ce que les gens croyaient, YeSung était très mature. Le plus mature de ses enfants. Et qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à être un peu mal devant lui.

Prit d'une impulsion subite, le leader posa sa tasse et se jeta sur lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

YeSung y répondit de bonne grâce, un sourire triste aux lèvres que son ami ne vit pas.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position.

Et LeeTeuk craqua pour de bon. Lentement les larmes se frayèrent un chemin dans le cou de YeSung et celui-ci raffermi sa prise en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il maudissait et insultait KanGin dans ses rêves !

Perdu dans cette bulle de tristesse, aucun d'eux ne remarqua SiWon qui les observait en souriant doucement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leader'Symphony. **

OoO

**2) Abandon : **

_ On dit qu' une symphonie est un ensemble de plusieurs mouvement qui se joigne et se quitte. Ma vie est donc encore une symphonie. Et son départ en faisait partie. chaque moment de ma vie fait partie de cette musique. j'ai enfin compris comment l'arrêter. La mort. Transformer cette symphonie en Requiem. Pour le musicien que je suis, voilà un défi de taille. Bien sûr, je devrais faire ça doucement, secrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sinon j'aurais de gros ennuis. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. J'ai vu la tristesse de YeSung alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras l'autre soir, je sens toujours le regard protecteur de SiWon sur moi, je subis toujours les remarques gentilles mais inquiètes d'HeeChul. Que puis-je y faire? Aucun d'eux n'arrive à apporter de modification à ma musique. Suis-je donc condamné à rester seul? Dans deux ans, si je me montre assez fort, KangIn reviendra t-il? Si je l'attends patiemment, me pardonnera t-il ma lâcheté? Celle qui me sépare des autres, celle qui ne veut pas vivre sans lui._

_Je soupire, toujours dans cet état léthargique et fredonne ma mélodie dans ma tête. Je ne tiendrais pas deux ans! Cet adieu cette nuit là, je l'ai parfaitement entendu, parfaitement compris._

_Cette mélodie, symbole de mon amour, de ma folie, je vais la transformer. _

_Tout commencera par une simple mélodie, un chant... une noce funèbre pour notre amour. _

-LeeTeuk-ssi?

_Je relève mon regard sur le jeune homme devant moi qui m'observait curieusement. _

-Oui RyeoWook.

-Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle, on va bientôt monter sur scène.

_Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier live de Bonamana, notre last stage, ensuite, nous aurions deux semaines de vacances avant la préparation de la tournée. Notre première tournée sans HanGen et toi._

_Je souris à l'éternel Maknae et me lève du sofa de la loge pour le suivre en coulisse. Je m'aperçois avec amusement que je suis le dernier, comme bien souvent ses derniers temps, et que les membres des SHINee sont également là. HeeChul est d'ailleurs pendu au bras de TaeMin, et rigole avec Kei sous les regards tantôt amusés des uns, tantôt blasés des autres. _

-Ah, Teukie-hyung, tu tombes bien, s'exclame JongHyung, en me voyant. Pourrais-tu décrocher l'espèce de ventouse qui te sers d'ami avant qu'il n'arrache les bras de mon fils ?

J_e souris doucement en hochant la tête et agrippa HeeChul par le col de sa veste pour le tirer d'un geste sec. _

-Aie, mais ça ne va pas, non! Tu vas étendre le col de cette superbe veste, je vais passer pour quoi si je vais sur scène dépareillé?

-Pour un pervers qui aura encore tenté quelque chose sur ses dongsaengs? Proposa innocemment TaeMin provocant l'hilarité générale.

-Les Super Juniors, c'est à vous! Lança un des techniciens.

_Nos deux groupes se saluèrent et ils entrèrent en scène. _

Le début du live se passa relativement bien mais dès la fin du premier refrain, HeeChul fit un faux mouvement et heurta le leader. Une petite faute qui passa sans doute inaperçue au yeux de tous mais qui interpella SiWon, qui était près d'eux lors des faits et qui remarqua la grimace de douleur de LeeTeuk.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils durent rester sur scène, le temps d'une petite interview. Le jeune homme se glissa derrière son leader et posa doucement une main sur son dos. Lorsqu'il sentit que son ami s'appuyer contre lui, il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

Une fois l'interview finie, il traina littéralement le plus vieux vers les loges et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il lui enleva doucement sa veste et s'installa a califourchon sur lui.

LeeTeuk se laissa faire, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. sa douleur au dos s'était réveillé et il avait l'impression d'être en feu.

-Tu as si mal que ça? demanda le plus jeune, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot et SiWon commença son massage.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été distrais, j'ai pas fais exprès. Bredouilla HeeChul, accroupi près de son ami qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant. après tout, lui aussi était distrait.

Le massage dura plusieurs minutes et il fini par s'endormir, plus épuisé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

YeSung le souleva alors doucement et s'installa sur le sofa avant de reposer la tête de son ami sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

SungMin prit le sac de son leader et entreprit de ranger toutes ses affaires et RyeoWook les prévint que le van venait d'arriver.

ShinDong le souleva et ils rentrèrent à leur appartement.

YeSung n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de bête, loin de là. Il avait comprit avant tout le monde le comportement suicidaire de son ami, comme il avait vu avant tout le monde son rapprochement envers KangIn, et comme il voyait en ce moment même le comportement étrange de SiWon vis-à-vis de lui. Comme si, pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait compris quelque chose avant lui...

C'était un comble, et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Aussi, dès qu'il fut assuré que le leader dormais bien dans sa chambre et que DongHae veillait bien sur lui, il couru après son cadet et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

SiWon écarquilla les yeux surprit pas par la question avant d'éclater de rire, vexant son ami.

-A quel sujet exactement?

-LeeTeuk

Clair, net et précis. Le sourire de SiWon s'agrandit.

-Tu veux dire, sur ses sentiments, son comportement ou toi et l'amour que tu éprouves pour lui?

YeSung le relâcha, hébété.

-On a bien raison de dire qu'on ne remarque jamais rien lorsqu'il s'agit de soi.

-Mais...mais...

-Je ne dirais rien, YeSung-ssi, mais je pense que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de passer à autre chose.

-Que veux-tu dire?

SiWon soupira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de le laisser passer.

Ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le lit du plus jeune et se dernier commença à expliquer.

-Tu sais, la soirée avant qu'il ne parte, KangIn est venu me trouver. Il voulais me faire faire une promesse.

YeSung le dévisagea et il se permit un petit sourire.

-il ne reviendra pas. Tu connais kangIn, il est vraiment génial comme ami et il le restera toujours mais... deux ans, YeSung? Toi et moi, on sais très bien qu'il ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps sans sexe! Il avait l'intention de rompre avec LeeTeuk avant de partir mais je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si il l'a vraiment fait tant le comportement de Teukie-Hyung est aléatoire. Un moment, il semble être dans une profonde tristesse comme si il avait été largué et après il semble calme et serein comme si il savait que KangIn reviendrait. KangIn m'a fait promettre de veiller sur lui, de m'assurer qu'il passerait à autre chose, qu'il tournerait la page et qu'il serait heureux. Et si c'est avec toi, je n'y voit aucune objection! Termina t'il avec un franc sourire.

YeSung soupira. SiWon avait vraiment comprit beaucoup de choses: oui il était amoureux mais jamais il n'avait eu l'idée de s'imposer dans le couple de son ami. Toutefois, les déclarations de KangIn lui-même changeait la donne. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Et Leeteuk souffrait...

Mais SiWon n'avait encore comprit une chose.

-Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide, SiWon! Il veut y croire jusqu'au bout, je pense... même s'il sait au fond de lui que KangIn ne reviendra pas.

SiWon hocha la tête, songeur. Il savait pas expérience que son ami pouvait être très têtu. Et qu'il était véritablement un ange... et que les anges n'aimait qu'une seule fois et pour la vie.

Pour une fois, la religion lui sembla bien pesante...

RyeoWook s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui avant de jurer. Il était de garde près de son leader mais il avait réussi à s'endormir et LeeTeuk en avait visiblement profité pour lui fausser compagnie mais avait visiblement eut la bonté de lui mettre une couverture sur ses épaules.

Grommelant, il jeta un œil su le réveil qui affichait cinq heure du matin avant de se lever et de partir à la recherche du disparu. il haussa un sourcil, étonné de ne le voir ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine alors il alla voir dans la salle annexe de leur appartement qui servait à la fois de salle de chant, de danse et de musique. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour entendre une mélodie qu'il ne connaissait pas filtrer jusqu'à lui.

Il entra doucement dans la salle et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Bien sûr, de premier abord, la scène n'avait rein d'inhabituelle. juste un bon pianiste absorbée par sa musique.

Mais les traits de souffrances sur son visage et la mélodie, si belle soit-elle, qu'il percevait maintenant nettement, suffit à le faire pleurer.

car RyeoWook était un des meilleurs musiciens du groupe, celui qui était capable de s'immerger dans sa musique et de n'en ressortir que bien des heures plus tard. Alors, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre, en cet instant, les sentiments de son Leader. Alors, il s'élança vers lui et l'enlaça brutalement, mettant toute sa force dans son étreinte dans l'espoir de tirer LeeTeuk hors de son monde.

Mais celui-ci continuait de jouer, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Et les pleurs du plus jeune redoublèrent.

Ce n'est qu' une bonne heure plus tard que la musique s'arrêta. RyeoWook ouvrit les yeux et desserra lentement sa prise. Son aîné le regardait avec étonnement, comme surprit de se trouver et de le trouver là.

-Wookie?

Alors il le resserra de nouveau contre lui, le berçant doucement:

-On va t'aider Teukie-Hyung, je te le promets, jamais on ne te laissera tomber...


	4. Chapter 4

**Leader'Symphony. **

OoO

**4 Folie et Kangin part1 :**

_A un moment ou un autre, j'ai dû mourir. A un moment ou un autre, j'ai perdu le contact avec la réalité, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi. L'espace d'un instant, il n'y avait plus de symphonie, plus de requiem, juste la paix, le sentiment d'enfin être en sécurité, d'enfin être bien. _

_Et pourtant, tu n'es pas là, pas à mes côté. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi autant d'incompréhension…. Je veux retourner dans cet état, dans ce monde de paix _

_Déboussolé, je regarde RyeoWook qui pleure en me serrant dans ses bras, me jurant qu'ils allaient m'aider et pleins d'autres choses que je ne comprends pas. _

_Tu 'es pas là…. Mais pour la première fois depuis ton départ, je me sentais bien. _

_KangIn, puis-je te dire adieu ?Me pardonnera-tu ? _

Sans un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Teukie-Hyung ?

-On va manger, Wookie ? répondit le leader en souriant. Un vrai sourire, son premier depuis des mois.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, ne sachant comment interpréter le comportement de son ami et le suivi, plus pour le surveiller que parce qu'il avait réellement faim.

SungMin était couché sur son lit, une peluche de lapin rose dans ses bras et rêvassait. Le comportement de Leeteuk avait le don de lui miner le moral et d'être triste pour lui mais une autre partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie et il se méprisait pour cela. Mais, après tout lui aussi avait des problèmes, lui aussi n'allait pas bien mais ça, personne ne s'en souciait. A peine cette pensée l'avait-elle effleurée qu'il la chassa, remplit de remords. Non, c'était du leader qu'il fallait s'occuper, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires…. Alors pourquoi sa jalousie ne se calmait pas ? Peut-être parce que lui aussi aurait voulu connaitre une histoire d'amour aussi forte ? LeeTeuk savait-il la chance d'avoir pu avoir ça ? Et, de son avis, il bousillait ce précieux cadeau par égoïsme. Alors, oui, il avait le droit d'être jaloux, na !

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, le sortant de ses pensées et il décrocha sans même vérifier qui l'appelait

-Allo ?

-hello Minie, c'est KangIn, je suis en perm'. On peut se voir ?

YeSung fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la cuisine et en voyant le regard impuissant de RyeoWook, visiblement au supplice. En effet, voir LeeTeuk envahir la cuisine était déjà un fait rare en soi mais le voir cuisiner pour un régiment divers plat du monde en chantant « Gee » a à peine sept heures du matin….

-Euh, Hyung ?

-Ah, YeSung, tu tombes bien ! Wookie ne veut plus goûter et m'empêche d'aller réveiller ShinDong ! Tu veux bien me donner ton avis ?

-Mhh oui et sur quoi ?

-Déjà, sur les crêpes au sirop d'érable. Je te rappelle qu'Henry viens nous rendre visite, cette après-midi, autant bien l'accueillir !

YeSung goûta donc prudemment la cuisine du chef amateur et écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'est très bon ?

-Ah, je le savais ! Tu vois, Wookie, tu fais vraiment la fine bouche !

Et sur ce commentaire, LeeTeuk retourna à ses fourneaux en recommençant à chanter.

SiWon et HeeChul choisir ce moment là pour entrer dans la cuisine et RyeoWook se résigna à aller réveiller les autres. C'est donc dans une ambiance bon enfant qu'ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner, tous biens trop contents de ressentir une si bonne atmosphère pour poser la moindre question.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que SungMin se leva de table :

-Désolé mais je vais à la douche en premier, j'ai rendez-vous, aujourd'hui.

-Oh et avec qui ? Demanda heeChul assez intrigué sur les conquêtes secrètes de son ami.

-Avec des amis que tu ne connais pas, sale fouineur ! répondit le plus jeune en lui tirant la langue avant de se sauver en direction de la salle de bain.

Il prit rapidement sa douche et sortit de l'appartement en hurlant un rapide au revoir au reste du groupe avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. Il roula une bonne demi-heure, sortant de Séoul vers la maison des parents son ami. Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit, il sentit deux bras le serrer et le soulever du sol.

-Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, Minie !

-moi aussi, kangIn mais si tu pouvais me reposer au sol, sa irait mieux !

-Désolé, merci d'être venu si vite…. Sa te déranges pas qu'on aille se promener ?

-Je te suis.

Ils quittèrent donc la maison et se dirigèrent vers le quartier commerçant de la ville.

YeSung observait le leader, décidément, il y avait quelque chose de changé et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça ! Son instinct lui recommandait toute prudence et puis, RyeoWook lui avait raconté la scène de ce matin.

Il posa un bras sur les épaules de son ami et l'observa finir de mettre de la chantilly sur le gâteau qu'il faisait.

-tu es sûr que tout va bien, JungSu ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait puis lorsqu'il eu fini, il se retourna et offrit un grand sourire au plus jeune.

-je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

Le plus jeune le regarda, sceptique.

-je t'assure ! Tout va bien, maintenant. Dis-moi, il y quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ?

-Je sais pas exactement, juste rester ici, au calme…

Dans ce cas…

LeeTeuk attrapa le bras de son ami et le tira jusqu'au salon ou il s'affala dans le sofa, en entraînant YeSung avec lui, et le calant dans ses bras pour un long calin.

Le plus jeune n'osait pas bouger, de peur de rompre ce moment qu'il avait toujours voulu vivre néanmoins, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander d'une petite voix :

-Pourquoi ?

L'ainé lui caressa doucement les cheveux, le sourire toujours accroché sur ses lèvres et répondit doucement :

-Pour te remercier d'avoir toujours veillé sur moi.

-dans ce cas, on peut juste rester comme ça ?

Le leader hocha la tête et ils restèrent ainsi durant toute la matinée.

Il fallu qu'il fasse la moitié des boutiques pour que SungMin se sente un peu mieux. kangIn, à ses côtés, se moquait gentiment de lui mais l'aidait malgré tout à tout porter. Ce fut donc vers treize heures qu'ils s'affalèrent à la table d'un restaurant, épuisés. Ils passèrent commandes et puis, ce fut le silence, agréable et reposant. KangIn s'autorisa alors une question, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment va Leeteuk ?

A ses mots, le visage de SungMin s'assombrit et il répondit plutôt sèchement :

-Si tu voulais le savoir, tu n'avais qu'à l'appeler à ma place !

Un léger rire échappa au jeune militaire avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

-Je sais déjà comment il va, j'ai sonné à SiWon juste avant de t'appeler.

-Alors tu sais que…

-Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais que ce soit toi qui viennes. Me repointer à l'appart maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée…Qu'il me revoit, n'est pas une bonne idée….

-Mais….

-Je le connais, même très bien. Et je sais que, malheureusement, il à besoin de toucher le fond- et d'y rester un long moment- avant de pouvoir remonter. Mais quand il remontera, il sera quelqu'un de bien plus fort, encore plus sage qu'il ne l'est maintenant.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, non ?

KangIn le regarda, comme s'il cherchait ses mots :

-Non. Répondit-il prudemment, plus comme avant…. Plus maintenant.

-Il n'aura alors personne pour l'aider à remonter…

-Oh pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas, il aura la meilleure personne qu'il puisse avoir à ce moment là ! Celle qui l'aime vraiment et qui, contrairement à moi, ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Qui ?

KangIn ria une seconde fois mais ne répondit pas. Oui il avait aimé LeeTeuk et, oui, une part de lui l'aimera toujours, mais il avait comprit depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas son âme sœur et qu'il n'était pas non plus celle du leader. Alors, avant que le temps ne les tue à petit feu, il avait préféré rompre. Son service militaire avait été une parfaite opportunité. Une cassure nette qui leur faisait mal à tous les deux mais qui était inévitable pour une meilleure vie. Pour chacun d'eux. Il reporta alors son attention sur le jeune homme devant lui.

-Et si on parlait un peu de toi ?

Oui, SiWon était très observateur et n'avait pas manqué de lui dire que son ami n'allait pas bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**4 Requiem :**

_Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de partir. Il est temps de vous dire au revoir. Un au revoir que je n'espère pas trop triste. Vous êtes mes enfants ! Et vous m'avez donné toute la fierté qu'une mère puisse recevoir. Maintenant, vous êtes grands, ce monde ne vous fait plus peur. Vous marchez vers un avenir radieux, vous êtes forts et pleins de sagesse. Vous vivrez votre vie comme vous devez la vivre : pleinement._

_Alors, permettez-moi de veiller sur vous, de là-haut. Je resterai toujours avec vous-même si vous ne me voyez plus. Je serai toujours une partie de vous, nichée dans votre cœur. _

_Que mon départ ne vous rende pas triste, il ne l'est pas pour moi. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je pars vers la paix. Elle est le prix de mon amour, de ma folie… _

_Au revoir chers ELFs et merci de votre soutient._

_Au revoir, chers membres et frères, vous que j'ai chéri du plus profond de mon cœur._

_Au revoir, KiBum et HanGen, j'aurais aimé vous revoir une dernière fois._

_Au revoir YeSung et merci pour ton amour et ta gentillesse. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te les rendre._

_Au revoir KangIn…. Je garderai ton amour au plus profond de mon âme._

_Au revoir…._

_Ooo_

SungMin soupira. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas aux questions de son ami et que celui-ci finirait par lui faire cracher le morceau plus vite que prévu. Autant lui dire tout, tout de suite, cela lui éviterai les quelques migraines qui essayait de percer son crâne depuis ce matin.

-C'est vraiment bête, tu sais….

-Oui, je m'en doute, les lapins ne sont pas vraiment réputés pour leur grande intelligence. Se moqua gentiment KangIn, amusé de voir le plus jeune se tortiller sur sa chaise.

Ledit lapin lui tira la langue, faussement outré avant de sourire doucement.

Si, à ses début, on lui avait dit que Kangin deviendrait son confident, il l'aurait envoyé direct à l'asile. Mais depuis cette fameuse émission, _intimate note_, ils étaient vraiment devenu proches, comprenant que parfois, les différences pouvaient aussi rapprocher les gens.

-Je me fais honte tu sais…. Déclara brusquement SungMin en penchant la tête pour éviter le regard de son ainé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis jaloux de Leeteuk et de toi….

Il releva doucement son visage et le militaire pu voir qu'il retenait ses larmes alors qu'il continuait :

-Toi et LeeTeuk, vous avez vécu une histoire si belle, si fusionnelle…Même si au final, vous n'êtes pas des âmes sœurs, c'était vraiment le grand amour, ce que vous avez vécu… combien de personnes connaîtrons vraiment ça ? Un amour si beau, partagé…. Et LeeTeuk se laisse abattre comme si il avait tout perdu alors qu'il devrait être en train de sourire et de remercier la vie de lui avoir fait ce cadeau ! Il ne mesure vraiment pas la chance qu'il a…..Et moi, je ne connaîtrai jamais ça. Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

-Tu voudrais connaître ça ? demanda doucement KangIn. Un amour aussi violent ? Aussi destructeur ?

-Je….

KangIn leva le bras et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-Un de nos enfants grandit, on ne peu rien y faire… Je crois que la première chose à faire est de déclarer tes sentiments à celui que tu aimes. Ensuite, tu verras si oui ou non, il y a de la place pour le grand amour. Mais dis-toi bien que tant que tu n'auras pas franchit le pas, il ne se passera jamais rien.

-C'est impossible, KangIn, il n'est plus là.

Ooo

Parce qu'il était dieu en son royaume, c'est-à-dire, le grand Kim HeeChul à l'appart des Super Junior, il ne prit donc pas la peine de vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un dans le canapé et s'y laissa tomber de tout son long, se retrouvant assit sur le ventre de YeSung qui cria de surprise.

-Ah, tu étais là ? Fallait le dire. S'exclama le prince sans faire mine de se bouger et sirotant un verre de soju.

-Tu bois déjà, à cette heure-ci ! Grogna le plus jeune, furieux d'avoir été réveillé de la sorte. Son esprit embrumé cherchait à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait couché au milieu de l'après-midi puis il sursauta en remarquant qu'il y avait un absent.

-Où est LeeTeuk ?

-Je sais pas, je suis pas là pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, vous êtes assez nombreux pour ça !

YeSung ne releva pas car il savait très bien que sous son air « je m'en foutisme » il s'inquiétait tout autant qu'eux, voir plus.

-Et Henri, il n'est pas arrivé ?

-Tu dormais vraiment comme une souche, toi ! Il est arrivé à quatorze heures et là, tout de suite, il est en train de faire du shopping avec RyeoWook, ce qui, à mon humble avis, ne sert strictement à rien ! Il n'y a qu'a comparer ma merveilleuse façon de m'habiller et la sienne. J'aurai fait un meilleur guide.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du dormeur. HeeChul était un tel vantard…

Ooo

Alors qu'il était en train de pincer les joues de son vis-à-vis, RyeoWook reçut un appel.

Il laissa alors Henry retourner se changer et décrocha l'appareil.

-oui, allo ?

-Wookie, c'est moi. Où êtes-vous ?

-Dans le centre commercial de la ville, pourquoi ? Tu veux nous rejoindre, YeSung ?

-Non, je voulais savoir si LeeTeuk était avec vous, personne ne sais où il est ….

Cela suffit à réveiller l'inquiétude du plus jeune. Il savait très bien dans quel état était le leader ce matin.

-Non, il n'est pas avec moi… tu sais, il doit encore être à l'appart…. Regarde si ses clés sont encore là, nous on revient tout de suite.

Il raccroche et se tourna vers le jeune chinois qui était revenu à ses côtés

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Questionna t'in doucement

RyeoWook soupira. Après tout, il faisait aussi partie du groupe, il avait le droit de savoir.

-Je te raconte pendant qu'on rentre, tu veux bien ? Mais je te préviens d'avance, c'est une histoire longue et triste et elle n'a pas encore de fin… j'espère.

Ooo

SiWon salua une dernière fois l'équipe de tournage et s'en alla vers les loges pour se changer. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il eut un sourire de satisfaction : il serait à l'heure pour le repas qui s'annonçait merveilleux, Henry et Zhoumi étant là.

Il prit son sac et chercha les clés de sa voiture. En les prenant, il fit tomber son portable. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et fronça les sourcils : 12 appels en absences… et tous venaient de YeSung.

Il jura et courut vers la sortie, la peur grandissant en lui.

Ooo

Yoshh ! J'ai encore gagné ! Hurla KyuHyun en jetant sa manette d'un air victorieux. A ses côtés, Zhoumi rigolait, pas du tout vexé d'avoir perdu. DongHae releva la tête de son pc et EunHyuk, allongé sur le lit du Maknae eut une moue ironique.

-Je me demande pourquoi on joue encore avec toi, tu gagnes tout le temps.

-Jaloux de mon talent, Hyung ?

-Toujours aussi impoli avec ton aîné, gamin !

KyuHyun allait répliquer mais DongHae le devança et mit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

-Vous me manquez vraiment, les gars. S'exclama soudain Zhoumi, arrêtant la mini bagarre qui menaçait d'éclater.

-Vous aussi, va ! RyeoWook soupire toujours après Henry et dit sans arrêt que lui pincer ses joues de bébé lui manquent et SiWon se plaint qu'il ne peut décemment améliorer son mandarin si tu n'es pas là car tu es le meilleur prof qu'il connait…

Le Maknae avait parlé si sérieusement que tout le monde fut prit d'un énorme fou-rire.

-Non, sérieusement, ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir en dehors de nos activités. On a l'impression que la famille est au complet… enfin…

Ils se turent. Évidemment, HanGen manquait à l'appel, et il manquerait certainement toujours….

Ils furent brutalement sortit de leurs pensées quand YeSung entra en trombe dans la chambre.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu LeeTeuk ? Ah en fait, bonjour Zhoumi… alors ?

-Euh, non, pas depuis deux bonnes heures, pourquoi ? Questionna EunHyuk en se levant.

-Non, c'est sans doute rien … Bon, ben, je vous laisse, hein !

Il referma la porte doucement, laissant les autres paniquer doucement.

Ooo

ShinDong était fier de son coup ! Bon, il avait dû batailler un long moment pour entrer sur le plateau et pouvoir parler à son ami mais au final, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et composa rapidement un premier numéro.

-Allo, chérie, c'est moi ! Si tu es libre après-demain, tu voudrais qu'on se voit ?

_-Oui bien sûr, une raison particulière ? _

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma future femme sans raison ? S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré avant de rire doucement.

-Juste qu'aujourd'hui sera une bonne soirée et que j'aurais beaucoup à te raconter…

_-Pas de problème, je t'attendrai. Au revoir_

-Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et composa un second numéro.

-Allo, RyeoWook, on peut rajouter un couvert, devine qui vient dîner ce soir ! Félicite-moi, je vais ramener KiBum !

Mais il fut coupé dans sa joie par la voix angoissée de son ami.

La soirée ne sera peut-être pas si reposante que ça.

Ooo

_Parce que ce devait être une belle soirée, une réunion de famille…_

YeSung rageait ! Il avait suivi les conseils de l'éternel Maknae, les clés de voiture de son leader était toujours là, donc il ne devait pas être sorti puisque sur ce trousseau figurait aussi les clés de l'appartement. Pourtant, il avait fouillé toutes les pièces, harcelé ses collègues et ses voisins, -causant d'ailleurs une vive panique chez les Shinee-, fait sonner son portable une bonne vingtaine de fois, mais rien.

Le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore appelé était HanGen mais… il secoua la tête, dépité. Ce n'était certainement pas le chinois qui saurait où il était.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de contempler son reflet il avait de sacrés cernes. Soudain, une idée le frappa et il sorti rapidement de la pièce.

Dans la salle de danse annexée à leur appartement, il y avait une petite salle de bain où il n'avait pas encore été voir.

Enfin arrivé à destination, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la petite salle d'eau mais celle-ci semblait verrouillée de l'intérieur.

Alors il frappa, hurlant le nom de son ami – de son amour – craignant le pire, alertant les autres membres qui arrivaient à grands pas. EunHyuk, HeeChul et DongHae le repoussèrent gentiment avant de prendre leur élan et d'enfoncer la porte. Puis le silence.

Seul un cri déchirant, suivi de longs sanglots résonna alors.

… _mais une famille incomplète, déchirée, comme elle lui déchirait le cœur, serait présente. Alors, il voulu une autre fin, celle qui résidait dans ses souvenirs, celle où ils furent réunis tous les quinze, une seule fois. Ou la chaleur de Mangin le réchauffait encore. Celle qui resta son plus beau souvenir. Il était bien trop fatigué, maintenant. Bien trop ancré dans sa folie, dans ce monde ou tout allait bien. Il ferma les yeux, serein. _


	6. Chapter 6

**5 Prise de conscience :**

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Depuis combien de temps ce blanc si pur m'entoure t'il ? Je suis si bien ici. La douceur de cet endroit me rappelle tes bras. Elle m'apaise comme tu m'apaisais. C'est donc ça, mourir ? _

_Sais-tu ou je suis maintenant ? M'en veux-tu ? Pleures-tu ? Ou es-tu simplement passé à autre chose ? M'as-tu oublié ? Peu importe désormais. La seule chose que je te demande est que, dès ton retour, tu veilles sur eux. _

_Dit leur de ne pas s'inquiéter, je suis parti heureux._

_Ooo_

Si il y avait bien une chose qui énervait YeSung, c'était ce médecin si con qui lui répétait sans cesse que l'homme de sa vie était dans le coma, mais qu'il allait certainement se réveiller on ne sait pas quand et bla bla bla…

Vraiment, si c'était pour ne rien lui donner de concret, qu'il se la ferme !

Il restait des journées entières au chevet de son leader, sourd aux protestations des infirmières et des médecins. Les autres se relayaient, essayant de maintenir les Super juniors au sommet, chose difficile à huit. L'envie n'y était plus, pour aucun d'eux.

YeSung soupira. Quelle idée d'avaler tous ces somnifères, aussi. S'il voulait dormir, il l'aurait bercé volontiers !

Il secoua la tête, dépité d'avoir de telles pensées à cet instant. Son regard se posa sur le visage pâle de LeeTeuk.

-Pourquoi, tu ne vois jamais ce qui t'entoure, mauvais leader ! J'aurais pu me balader avec une pancarte où il serait écrit « je t'aime » que tu n'aurais toujours pas comprit ! Je te déteste, si tu savais ! Je te hais de me faire souffrir autant ! Et pourtant, je t'aime, tellement…

_Cette voix m'est tellement familière… YeSung, est-ce toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne pleure pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine, tu sais ? Je t'entends, tu sais ? Bien sûr que je savais que tu m'aimais… mais pas à ce point là… Ne pleure pas, cette douleur, je la connais, je la comprends. Et je m'en veux de te la faire ressentir. Pardon. _

Ooo

RyeoWook frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il y risqua un rapide coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. YeSung n'avait sans doute pas dormi de la nuit pour s'être endormit à moitié sur son ami. Il s'approcha doucement et le repositionna correctement pour lui éviter les courbatures. Puis, d'un geste devenu machinal, il essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage avant de lui poser une couverture sur ses épaules.

Alors, il contourna le lit et vint serrer la main libre du leader.

-Tu sais, Teukie hyung, murmura t'il, tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste ! Tu as fuis lâchement la situation sans jamais chercher à l'affronter. Je ne comprends pas, c'est tellement…. Pas toi. Ne représentons-nous vraiment rien pour toi. Ne sommes-nous pas assez bien, assez important pour que tu restes parmi nous ? Pour moi, vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus cher dans mon cœur. Ne gâche pas cette image, s'il te plaît.

_RyeoWook, c'est la première fois que tu me fais des reproches. En fait, c'est la première fois que je t'entends faire des reproches à quelqu'un… ta voix est pleine de colère. Même si tu murmure, ça résonne en moi. Me voila bien, j'ai réussi à fâcher la seule personne qui ne se met jamais en colère. Bien sûr que vous êtes important pour moi, vous êtes ma famille ! Je voudrais tellement que vous compreniez…. Ou est-ce à moi de comprendre quelque chose ? Je suis fatigué._

Ooo

-Salut Leader, ça roule ? Désolé mais cette fois-ci, c'est un tête à tête entre toi et moi ! SiWon à assommé YeSung pour qu'il dorme un peu alors, je suis cent pour cent à toi ! Tout va bien, la haut, dans les nuages… avoue que tu adores nous voir nous inquiéter pour toi ! Mine de rien, tu es plus sadique que moi ! Bah de toute façon, tu ne loupe pas grand-chose, tu sais ! Le boss nous à finalement mit en pause donc je dois te remercier, grâce à toi, on a enfin des vacances ! Comme quoi, même en dormant, tu fais un parfait leader….

Mais, blague à part, ce serai sympa que tu reviennes, tu sais ? Moi, je ne suis pas fait pour être le leader d'une bande de gosses qui n'écoute jamais. Tout ce que ça va m'apporter, ce sont des rides prématurée sur mon si beau visage. Toi, tu as déjà une fossette et des rides autour des yeux, quelques une de plus ne se verront pas, tu sais… bref, réveille-toi, hyung ! C'est un ordre !

_HeeChul, cher ami. Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas te changer ! Je te connais bien et j'entends aussi bien ton inquiétude que tes reproches dans ce monologue interminable. Ne te dévalorise pas, je suis sûr que tu es un bon leader. Non, je ne suis pas sadique, je ne voulais pas ça, crois-moi…RyeoWook a raison, je suis égoïste… En plus, même dans mon état, tu as réussi à me faire peur. Il y a un problème avec YeSung ? Pourquoi ne dort-il pas ? Je voudrais tant savoir… _

Ooo

SiWon entra lentement dans la chambre blanche ? Il n'aimait pas être là, il ne savait jamais quoi dire, quoi faire. Il était celui qui venait le moins. Et jamais longtemps. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais venir ne changerait pas l'état de son ami. Ce n'était pas de lui donc LeeTeuk avait besoin, il le savait. C'était de YeSung et de KangIn. Mais le premier était alité à l'appartement, épuisé par ces longues nuits de veille et le second avait dû retourner à son devoir. Alors, il s'agenouilla près de son ami et emprisonna sa main entre les siennes. Et il pria. Longuement. Parce qu'il ne savait faire que ça.

-LeeTeuk si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie ! Garde espoir ! Il ne tient qu'a toi de tout arranger. Il faut que tu trouves la force et le courage nécessaire en toi et je sais pertinemment que tu les as ! J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu y arriveras !

_Ta confiance me touche tellement mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. SiWon, je t' en prie, prête-moi un peu de ta foi car je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Toi qui sais tout de moi, aide-moi ! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi… _

Ooo

-Bonjour LeeTeuk-ssi, heu, je sais qu'on se connait pas vraiment bien, mais…

-Ce que veut dire Zhoumi, c'est que, même si on fait pas partie du groupe principal, tu nous manques aussi !

-Voilà, c'est ça…. Tu sais, même si nous, on ne se connait pas vraiment, je connais assez bien ceux des SujuM et je peux t'assurer que tu leur manques énormément.

-Je sais pas si tu nous entends mais je te considère un peu comme mon leader aussi. Reprit Henry. Après tout, tu m'as vraiment bien accueilli sur Don't don, alors que j'étais terrifié. Merci de ne pas m'avoir réservé le même accueil qu'a Kyu !

-Henry !

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Et dans tout ça, je n'ai même pas pu goûter aux pancakes que tu nous à fait la dernière fois, donc réveille-toi et refais-en !

-Henry ! Zhoumi secoua la tête, désesperé par le comportement quelque peu impoli du benjamin.

-Désolé, LeeTeuk-ssi, mais je reste assez d'accord avec lui. Réveille-toi s'il te plaît. Si ce n'est pour nous, fait le pour eux.

_Henry, Zhoumi….même vous, je vous ai inquiété. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai vraiment pas mesuré les conséquences d'un tel acte je suis tellement désolé. Vous méritez vraiment d'être considéré comme Suju a part entière ! Merci de votre soutient. Je veux vraiment apprendre à vous connaître. _

Ooo

-Salut leader. Dit DongHae en entrant doucement dans la chambre suivit de près par EunHyuk.

Le plus jeune s'assis sur le lit tandis que l'autre préféra rester debout.

-Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, si tu allais bien, tu serais déjà réveillé, non ?

DongHae lui caressa doucement les cheveux et continua :

-Tu te rappelles la promesse que tu as faites à mon père ? Tu sais, celle de toujours veiller sur moi ? Eh bien, je t'en libère. Si tu n'es pas heureux ici, je ne veux pas être un de ceux qui te retienne contre ton gré. Si tu veux t'en aller, part. Nous sommes plus forts que tu ne le crois, nous nous remettrons. Nous pleurerons beaucoup car tu nous manqueras mais nous nous soutiendrons, quoi qu'il arrive ! Nous nous relèverons et irons de l'avant. Et tu seras fier de nous.

Le jeune homme retira sa main et sécha ses larmes avant de tourner son regard ver son frère de cœur, toujours debout, ne retenant aucune de ses larmes.

-HyukJae ?

-Je ne dirai rien de plus, LeeTeuk, DongHae à tout dit. Adieu.

Et il sorti de la chambre sans même un regard pour celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un modèle. S'il restait, alors il allait le supplier de revenir et il ne voulait pas… car sinon, les paroles de DongHae n'aurait plus aucun impact. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et se retourna pour pleurer contre le torse de son ami.

_Donghae, le penses-tu vraiment ? Me laisserais-tu partir ? Non, je ne crois pas. Tes mots étaient doux et apaisants mais ils cachaient tellement de rancœur. Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux me mettre face à ma lâcheté, hein ? J'entends tes pleurs, j'entends ceux de 'Nhyuk. Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer vous n'êtes pas plus fort que moi mais vous avez certainement plus de courage que je n'en aurais jamais. Pardon je vous en prie, donnez-moi encore une chance. J'avais oublié mais je ne fuis jamais une promesse ! Tes mots m'ont atteint comme tu l'espérais, j'en suis sûr. Veilles sur EunHyuk en attendant mon retour, il a besoin de toi. _

Ooo

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…. Je n'ai jamais été un grand bavard, tu le sais, non ? Je devais dîner avec vous et crois-le ou non mais j'étais vraiment content de vous retrouver. Même si vous pensez certainement que je vous ai abandonné, ce n'est pas le cas ! Si j'en suis là, aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous… grâce à toi, Leader. Alors, désolé mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui est cette personne que je viens visiter aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le leader dont je me souviens. Celui que je vois aujourd'hui n'est rien d'autre qu'un lâche, qui fuit pour ne pas souffrir. Sais-tu ce que c'est réellement la souffrance, LeeTeuk ? Sais-tu ce qu'est le rejet, la haine, la peur constante ? Tu as vécu dans un petit cocon et tu fuis à la première difficulté venue… je suis déçu. Je ne veux plus voir ça, à l'avenir. Au revoir.

_Tes mots sont remplis de colère. As-tu tellement souffert là-bas, en Amérique. Était-ce pour ça, cette méfiance qui ne te quittait jamais ? Cette réserve qui était la tienne ? Quel leader ai-je été pour n'avoir jamais vu ça, KiBum. Je suis désolé. Laisse-moi réparer ça, s'il te plaît. _

Ooo

-Bonsoir, Park JungSu-ssi.

Une voix douce, un salut poli et serrement rapide de main avant de laissez place à une voix plus grave.

-LeeTeuk, je suis venu t'annoncer que, ma chérie et moi, avons décidé d'une date pour notre mariage. Ce n'est pas tout de suite, rassure-toi…. Nous tenons à te le dire, ce sera pour cette fin d'année. Je ne te donne pas le jour exact, comme ça, ça te fera une bonne raison de te réveillé en avance, non ? L'autre bonne raison, c'est que je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin. Tu veux bien ? Tu as quand même quelques mois pour y réfléchir mais bon. Tu le mérites, tu sais ? Merci pour m'avoir si bien accueilli dans le groupe alors que… bon, voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi et malgré ça tu m'as encouragé. Merci . Bon, je vais te laissez te reposer. A bientôt.

-A très bientôt, j'espère JungSu-ssi.

_ShinDong, tu as vraiment trouvé ta perle rare. Toi qui disais que tu n'avais pas notre succès auprès des filles, te voila le premier à te marier. Tu mérites d'être heureux, toi plus que quiconque. Tes efforts sont enfin récompensés. Tu me fais un sacré honneur, tu sais. Je ne le mérite pas. Mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir. Le mariage d'un de mes fils. Je me rends compte à présent de tout ce que je raterai si je mourrais. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? _

Ooo

Un silence. Qui s'éternisait. Puis enfin un soupir agacé de ce trouver là.

-Franchement, t'abuse, LeeTeuk-le-leader-tyranique ! Il a encore fallu que tu fasses le malin, hein ? je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand j'ai ce langage mais tu me connais, hein ?

Deuxième soupir.

-Teukie-hyung, tu sais que je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps mes premiers temps difficiles, hein ? Mais comprends moi, ça je ne peux pas te pardonner.

Pas ta tentative de suicide, après tout tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais je ne te pardonne pas le mal que tu fais à SungMin… et a YeSung aussi, tiens…Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu seulement remarqué que Minie n'était pas venu te rendre visite une seule fois en deux mois ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais je sais que c'est de ta faute ! Et le fait que tu laisse YeSung se détruire aussi est également de ta faute. En fait, toute cette situation est de ta faute, c'est plus facile à résumé. Bon, j'ai fini mon speech, je vais donc te laisser à tes doux rêves, mais si tu pouvais te réveillé pour que je puisse t'en coller une, ça m'arrangerait. A plus.

_Mais… mais QUEL SALE GOSSE, LUI ALORS ! Bon, je connais son amitié sans borne envers Minie mais c'est pas une raison ! Si ? Bon, je l'ai peut-être mérité, cette baffe mais bon…. KyuHyun, ton franc parler est vraiment exaspérant. Même si tu touche souvent juste. Et maintenant que tu le dis, je suis responsable de l'état de YeSung, de sa fatigue et de ses crises d'angoisse que SiWon me raconte de temps en temps. Et SungMin ? Plus j'y pense plus je me rends compte qu'il n'allait déjà pas bien avant ça… Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait attention alors que lui veille toujours sur nous ? Tu as raison KyuHyun, je mérite ce coup._

Ooo

-Bonjour Teukie. Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, l'armée n'accorde pas des congés tous les jours.

KangIn soupira et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise avant de prendre la main de son ami et d'y déposer un doux baiser.

-Tu es un sacré idiot, Hyung. Je vais donc mettre les choses à plat avec toi, histoire que tu y vois un peu plus clair dans ta petite tête de leader têtu comme une mule. Je t'aimais, n'en doute jamais ! Mais toi et moi, n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il y avait une autre personne enfouie dans ton cœur qui est ton âme sœur et ce n'était pas moi. Mais tu as eu tellement peur de cet amour que tu as préféré l'oublier, te murant dans une liaison destructrice je te connais, Teukie, je sais que ce que je dis là, tu as dû t'en rendre compte tout seul. Et je sais aussi que cette tentative de suicide était inévitable il fallait ça pour te faire entendre raison. Ne regrette rien de nous deux et garde-le comme un bon souvenir. Je serai évidemment là pour veillez sur les autres si besoins mais c'est ton rôle et tu dois l'assumer. Comme tu dois assumer tes sentiments. Il y en a un qui n'attend que ça, depuis bien longtemps ne perds pas plus de temps à rêvasser, idiot !

Il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du dormeur quand soudain la porte claqua. KangIn se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

-Sungmin, ce n'est…

-TU ES FIER DE TOI ? T'ES QU'UN SALE LACHE, T'AS QU'A CREVER, TU NE MERITES PAS MIEUX ! ILS SONT TOUS DE TON COTE ET T'EN AI FIER, HEIN ! PAS MOI, JAMAIS, PLUS JAMAIS, T'ENTEND ? JE TE HAIS…. JE…Je … te hais…

SungMin éclata en sanglots, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés.

Le jeune militaire soupira et se redressa doucement pour tenter de réconforter son ami mais celui-ci l'écarta d'un geste sec.

-Reste avec lui et ne viens plus me voir KangIn, je ne veux plus te parler ! Reste avec ce traître ! Et il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et dit d'une voix triste.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, SungMin ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Je m'occupe de lui, d'accord ? Toi, pense à te rétablir vite.

_Kangin, tu es finalement venu ! Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais ! Ce que tu me dis, je m'en rends compte à présent. J'ai été tellement aveugle. Mais je vais revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu seras fier de moi et je ferai face, comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis bien longtemps ! Mais… Que ? C'est SungMin qui crie aussi fort ? Sa voix est pleine de colère et de souffrance. Que lui ai-je fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? SungMin, je suis désolé, ta souffrance est horrible. KangIn, s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas comme ça, aide-le ! Il en a tellement besoin. KyuHyun avait raison, pardon. Il est grand temps que je revienne !_

Ooo

-Bonjour LeeTeuk. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longtemps absent, je serai bien revenu plus tôt mais les autres m'en on empêché.

YeSung s'installa sur le lit du leader et lui prit la main, la caressant tendrement.

-je suis content, tu sais ? Pour une fois, le médecin m'a dit une bonne nouvelle. Il parait que tu te bas pour te réveiller. C'est bien. Courage, LeeTeuk. Je suis avec toi .

Il s'allongea doucement à ses côtés et lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de s'endormir contre le corps de son amour.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que bien plus tard, plongeant sans s'en rendre compte dans deux onyx profondes.

-Bonjour YeSung…


	7. Chapter 7

**4 épilogue :**

_Me voici de nouveau à l'appart, entouré de ceux que j'aime et qui compte le plus pour moi. Je suis enfin là, assis sur le sofa tout contre la personne que j'aime. Que j'aime réellement ! YeSung me sourit, lui aussi désormais serein. Autour de moi, les autres assis en arc de cerle comme si j'allais leur raconter une histoire. _

_Oui, je suis définitivement à ma place !_

_Beaucoup de choses se sont passé depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital : comme promit, KyuHyun m'a balancé son poing dans la figure comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire avantde hausser les épaules et de s'en allé. HeeChul m'a rendu mon rôle de leader dès que j'ai mit un pied dans l'appart. Les autres ont oscillé entre reproche et soulagement. _

_Le soulagement la emporté. _

_ShinDong s'est finalement marié avec Nari et ce fut un moment des plus émouvant : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de vos enfants se marie. kangIn est revenu et cela m'a moin fait mal au cœur que prévu. YeSung était tendu les premiers jours mais à finalement bien compris que c'était lui que mon cœur avait choisit. _

_Car oui, j'aime YeSung. SiWon le savait, DongHae le savait, RyeoWook le savait…. KangIn le savait. _

_Et moi, je faisais semblant. De ne pas savoir ? D'être heureux ? je ne sais pas vraiment. _

_Merci KangIn de m'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux. D'avoir, comme toujours, compris les choses avant moi. _

_Alors nous voilà tous assis dans notre appartement, enfin réuni. Même KiBum, Henry et Zhoumi sont là. Nous sommes complet, nous somme un. _

_HanGen fait désormais partie de notre passé. L'accepter c'est avancer. _

_Ils sont tous là, à attendre un discours qui ne vient pas. Je réfléchis encore à ce que je dois dire. Aux résolutions à prendre. _

_Et soudain je sais. _

_-_Il y a une chose que vous devez comprendre, les enfants. _Commençais-je_. La vie est une musique, une mélodie basée sur les battements du cœur. Elle est souvent joyeuse, elle donne envie de danser, parfois triste et l'on pleure ou confuse car nous somme avant tout des êtres humains.

Mais la musique ne s'arrête jamais. Elle est la preuve que nous somme vivant.

_Oui, je suis vivant. Et il est temps reprendre ma symphonie là où je l'avais laissé. Je vais réapprendre à composer avec les autres, intensifier l'harmonie entre la symphonie de YeSung et la mienne. Je croyais que seule la tienne me complèterai, KangIn mais la sienne est tellement…unique !_

_Il en fallait peu pour que nous soyons des âmes sœurs, juste quelques notes. C'est pour ça que l'illusion était parfaite. Et que j'y ai cru. _

_La Symphopnie de YeSung est tellement envoûtante et mystérieuse qu'il me faudra bien une vie entière pour la déchiffrer. _

_C'est peut-être ça, le but final de notre existence, non ? _

_Et bien sûr, certains morceau de symphonie des autres viendront enrichir la mienne car i font partie intégrante de ma vie. D'autre s'en iront et la rendront plus triste mais elle n'en ralentira pas plus le rythme que ça. Parce que si elle part, je pourrais encore garder l'espoir qu'un jour, elle revienne, ne serais-ce que pour y laisser quelque notes. _

-Je quitte le groupe.

_Alors je rouvre les yeux sur la réalité. Sur SungMin qui se tient debout devant moi, entouré de regard confus des uns et résigné des autres. _

_Je lui fais alors un doux sourire qu'il ne sembla pas voir. Je ne le retiendrai pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. _

_Depuis mon retour, il ne m'accorde plus aucun regard, aucun geste. Pour lui, je suis bel et bien mort lors de ma tentative de suicide. Il daigne malgrés tout m'adresser ces dernier mots car je reste le leader, celui à qui il doit rendre des compte surtout si cela affecte le groupe. _

-D'accord.

_Il hoche la tête et s'en va, sans un regard ni un au revoir pour les autres. _

_KangIn me regarde, fier de ma réponse et même KyuHyun hoche la tête._

_Il est temps pour lui aussi de reconstruire sa symphonie autrefois mutilée. C'est à ce prix seulement que je serai pardonné. _

_Je referme les yeux et n'écoute pas les reproches des autres. Ils sont encore jeunes et ferons bien assez vite leurs propres expérience. _

_YeSung me serre un peu plus fort, conscient de ma tristesse et m'embrasse doucement, une de ses mains se perdant dans mes cheveux en signe d'apaisement. _

_Oui, HanGen, SungMin, nous nous reverrons mais d'ici là, prenez votre temps et ne regrettez rien._


End file.
